1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of downhole slip assemblies and plug devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slips are used in packer devices and other downhole devices to create an anchoring engagement with a surrounding casing or other tubular member. Slip assemblies typically present an outer radial surface having teeth formed thereupon to bite into the interior surfaced of the surrounding tubular member. Slips are often formed of a rigid metal or other rigid material that is intended to break apart into arcuate slip segments when the slip element is set.